Adieu Marvolo
by Layrosa
Summary: Voldemort ne peut pas aimer, Dumbledore l'a confirmé. Mais Tom Riddle lui était capable d'aimer. Et il l'a fait. Quand on devient fou par amour


**Adieu Marvolo**

Gringotts était toujours aussi remplie, pensa Tom Riddle en apparaissant par le réseau de cheminette d'une salle attenante. La veille il avait reçu une lettre de la banque l'invitant à la lecture d'un testament, bien qu'il ne savait pas qui avait bien pu lui léguer quelque chose… De toutes façons qui qu'elle fut cette personne allait peut-être l'aider dans ses plans, après tout l'argent faisait tout dans la politique, et pour un sang-mêlé de dix-sept ans c'était difficile d'être vu dans le monde sorcier.

Ragnök, un gobelin assez vicieux qu'il avait rencontré lors de son arrivée dans le monde magique le conduisit à un bureau décoré avec ostentation où attendaient plusieurs personnes. Eileen Prince, Evanora Gate et Albus Dumbledore… Mais qu'est-ce que le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, qu'il haïssait plus que tout depuis que celui-ci n'avait jamais daigné l'aider, faisait ici ? Il laissa un masque sympathique recouvrir son visage alors qu'il saluait tout le monde chaleureusement. Après quelques mots échangés il apprit que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient là. Seul Dumbledore semblait le savoir s'il en jugeait par l'étincelle énervante dans ses yeux qui avait disparut et son air profondément triste alors qu'il l'observait en silence.

Un vieux gobelin entra dans le bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil, les observant de ses petits yeux mesquins. Sa voix grinçante résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il annonçait le but de leur venue. Le jeune homme trépignait presque d'impatience à l'idée de savoir ce dont il allait hériter.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous présent. Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous êtes ici pour la lecture du testament de Lady Veronica Viperian. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Tom, un bourdonnement sourd lui bouchait les oreilles, tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus d'importance. Veronica Viperian… s'était impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Oui il lui en avait voulu pendant des mois pour sa trahison mais il n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort ! Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître pour toujours, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné une nouvelle fois… Il avait besoin d'elle réalisait-il enfin, mais ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble, elle était partie et il ne pouvait plus lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus la séduire et la serrer dans ses bras, il ne pouvait plus lui parler…

Le silence assourdissant fut bientôt remplacé par le bruit, son attention se reconcentrant sur le gobelin, mettant de côté ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse leur faire face dans la solitude du manoir qu'il avait hérité de Serpentard.

« Passons audit testament » continua la créature sans se soucier des pleurs de trois sorciers et du choc du dernier. Il se racla la gorge, un son étrange ressemblant à un grincement.

« Moi, Veronica Oksa Viperian, saine de corps et d'esprit, jure sur ma magie ne pas être forcée dans aucune façon à ce testament.

A Eileen Prince je lègue mes carnets de potions avec toutes mes notes et découvertes, ainsi que les ingrédients les plus rare que je possède. Parce que tu as de quoi devenir un Maître et que je sais que tu es capable de découvrir tout ce qu'i savoir sur les potions. J'espère qu'ils t'aideront et que tu continueras toujours à faire ce que tu aimes.

A Evanora Gate, je lègue toute ma garde robe et certains de mes bijoux. Parce que je sais qu'ils te plaisaient et que tu as toujours été une bonne amie.

A Albus Dumbledore, je lègue le Grimoire de Rituels Perdus et Anciens, et vingt milles Galions. Vous m'avez tant aidé, je ne pouvais que vous offrir le livre que vous avez passé des années à rechercher. Pour l'argent je pense que vous saurez quoi en faire pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin.

A Tom Marvolo Riddle, je lègue toute mes possessions, ma fortune et mes titres. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer.

Ainsi est ma volonté et que la Magie guide vos pas. »

Alors comme ça elle n'avait jamais cessée de l'aimer ? Foutaises ! Si elle l'avait vraiment aimé elle ne serait pas partie en lui hurlant qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé un homme tel que lui !...Mais pourtant elle lui léguait tout sans contre partie alors qu'elle aurait pu tout donner à ses amies vu qu'elle n'avait plus de famille… Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Le reste de la réunion passa comme un flou à ses yeux, ses pensées n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter sur quoi que ce soit, embrouillant son esprit dans un méli-mélo d'idées et de pensées inconnues.

La réunion se termina, Tom n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir se réfugier loin du monde… Mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il se retourna pour dire à la personne ce qu'il pensait de ses manières lorsque son regard tomba sur Dumbledore qui le regardait tristement. Il resta silencieux, attendant le vieil homme pour parler.

« Je suis désolé Tom… »

Le silence commença à s'étirer, le jeune homme ne sachant pas quoi répondre à l'homme qu'il détestait mais qui essayait quand même de le réconforter et partageait sa peine. Il observa les yeux bleus brillant de larmes contenues.

« Vous le saviez n'est ce pas ? Quand nous sommes arrivés, vous le saviez déjà.

_Oui » Murmura le directeur, ses yeux se fermant momentanément sous l'effet de la douleur de perdre une fille à qui il pensait comme sa petite-fille.

« Comment…comment est-elle morte ? » Hésita à demander le plus jeune. L'homme lui répondit avec une tristesse palpable bien que pour le moment Tom essayait d'ignorer ces sentiments.

« …Elle était malade, il n'y avait rien que les médicomages puissent faire… Elle se savait condamnée, je l'ai découvert il y a un peu plus d'un an au cours de l'une de ses premières crises où elle m'a fait jurer de ne prévenir personne. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache… » L'homme leva les yeux vers lui, parlant avec conviction « Elle vous aimait Tom et elle refusait que vous la voyez affaiblie et à moitié morte. Malheureusement elle a toujours refusé de vous avouer la vérité et à préférer vous fuir.»

Dans son esprit, le jeune sorcier assemblait les pièces du puzzle complexe qu'était sa relation avec elle. Leur dernière dispute lui revint en mémoire, le jour où ils avaient rompu après qu'elle lui ait craché son venin… Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il la déteste, pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner… Il n'avait pas comprit à l'époque, bien trop en colère pour remarquer son attitude étrange… Elle avait voulu s'éloigner pour ne pas qu'il la voit faible, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète de la voir mourante… pour qu'il l'oublie et ne pleure pas sa perte… Elle était bien plus serpentarde qu'elle ne le laissait voir… Et lui tel un idiot il n'avait rien remarqué, rien vu de ce qu'elle lui cachait ! En même temps il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, l'oublier, les seules fois où il la croisait il la regardait avec dédain et l'ignorait voire la rabaissait. Et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour lui et qu'il n'avait jamais été là pour elle. Cela avait du lui faire tellement mal de savoir qu'elle serait seule pour terminer sa courte vie.

Il releva le regard vers le directeur, les yeux légèrement humides. Non il ne pleurerait pas, pas ici. Le vieil homme serra une nouvelle fois son épaule en réconfort avant de glisser sa main dans sa robe à la recherche de quelque chose. Il ressortit une enveloppe blanche qu'il lui tendit.

« Elle l'a écrite pour vous. »

Tom tendit la main pour prendre la lettre, remarquant avec surprise sa main trembler. Il serra lettre entre ses doigts fins et la fixa un long moment. Il fut de nouveau coupé de ses pensées par le vieil homme.

« J'ai réussi à la convaincre de copier tous ses souvenirs pour une pensine… Ils sont dans son coffre si vous souhaitez les visionner… » Expliqua-t-il gauchement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réconforter un jeune homme qui venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête silencieusement le regard rivé sur sa lettre. Et il se retourna pour partir rapidement vers la salle des cheminettes, oubliant toute bienséance, il avait besoin de la lire, de savoir ce qu'étaient ses derniers mots pour lui.

* * *

Dans un fauteuil de cuir confortable, un bel homme aux yeux vermeils prenait une gorgée de firewisky. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la lettre, bien que l'envie fourmillait dans ses doigts. Il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de lire ses derniers mots pour lui, alors il vidait la bouteille d'alcool fort pour se donner un semblant de courage.

Les mains tremblantes il décacheta la lettre. Le papier immaculé était recouvert de l'écriture cursive reconnaissable de Veronica.

 _Cher Marvolo,_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre, j'ai tant de choses à te dire !… Je sais que tu dois me détester mais j'espère que tu liras cette lettre jusqu'à la fin et que tu ne la jetteras pas immédiatement au feu sans la lire… Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte. Je sais que Dumbledore te la donneras le jour de la lecture de mon testament, j'ai confiance en lui pour le faire._

 _Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ce jour-là. Je ne le pensais pas mais je ne pouvais pas rester si près de toi, cela aurait été trop dur…pour nous deux. Je refuse que tu me voies aussi faible, aussi pathétique. Alors oui ça fait mal de m'éloigner, de te voir me rejeter et me haïr, mais c'est nécessaire. Je pense…je pense que je te dois une explication._

 _Je n'ais jamais voulu te dire que je me sentais mal lorsque nous étions encore ensemble mais j'ai fini par aller voir l'infirmière…Ce jour-là je venais d'apprendre ce que j'avais. Un cancer magique. J'ai fais des recherches… mon noyau magique me tuais à petit feu. Quand je t'ai vu je…je n'ai pas pu te le dire et j'ai voulu te faire mal… pour ne pas que tu pleure ma mort inévitable, pour que tu m'oublies._

 _Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer mes sentiments… Tout m'a l'air misérable lorsque je couche les mots sur le papier ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime Marvolo, et je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur plus que tout. Tu le mérites, peu importe ce que les autres disent. Un jour les autres te verrons enfin comme je te vois : un homme charismatique capable de changer la réalité grâce à ses mots, un homme qu'ils suivront sans se poser de questions, enivrés par ta magie…_

 _Tu deviendras un grand homme Marvolo, tu réussiras là où d'autres on échoué, tu atteindra ton but mon amour. J'ai confiance en toi._

 _Je t'aime de toute mon âme,_

 _Adieu Marvolo._

Le jeune homme senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Un sentiment de perte lui prit le cœur alors que la lettre entre ses doigts se froissait entre ses poings serrés. Il lâcha le papier et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle était morte, elle ne reviendrait plus… Elle lui avait fait confiance et aimé jusqu'à la fin… ! Dans la nuit silencieuse, son cri déchira le silence.

Il ne pu s'en empêcher il cria sa douleur, sa magie détruisant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, animée d'une volonté propre de tout démolir sur son passage, d'annihiler tout ce qui avait blessé son maître. Mais elle ne pouvait pas détruire la douleur du sorcier à la perte du seul être qu'il aimait.

Au matin, Tom Riddle se réveilla et retourna à Gringott pour récupérer les souvenirs qu'y avait laissé Veronica. Il passa une semaine à tous les visionner et quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, après le dernier souvenir il y avait une conviction claire dans son esprit : il la ramènerait, peut importe ce qui lui en coûte !

Les années s'écoulèrent et le jeune homme charismatique se plongea au cœur de la magie noire et découvrit la nécromancie, mais il ne parvint pas à la ramener. A vingt cinq ans il décida de créer de nouveaux horcruxes pour ancrer son âme à la Terre et avoir le temps, l'éternité pour la ramener. Au deuxième horcruxe il commença à se perdre, perdant son esprit en même temps qu'il perdait ce qui faisait de lui un humain. Tom Marvolo Riddle n'était plus qu'un souvenir, Lord Voldemort prit sa place, luttant pour l'immortalité et ayant perdu de vue ses objectifs passés au sujet du monde sorcier. Il alla même jusqu'à croire une prophétie, lui qui n'y avait jamais cru dans le passé, et était prêt à tuer un bébé, un simple bébé innocent.

* * *

Seize ans après la disparition du Lord cette nuit d'Halloween fatidique, le grand Albus Dumbledore se décida à parler du passé de l'un de ses élèves qui avait mal tourné au Survivant. Son visage ridé empli de tristesse, il commença à vider des fioles de souvenirs dans une pensine. Il se tourna ensuite vers son élève qui fixait la cuve avec surprise.

« Nous allons voir d'autres souvenirs ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Oui » acquiesça le vieil homme avant de soupirer. « Je t'ai dit autrefois que Voldemort était incapable d'aimer…Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai » A l'expression de choc incrédule d'Harry il continua « Voldemort est bel et bien incapable d'aimer. » L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche prêt à manifester son incompréhension… le vieil homme l'embrouillait à se contredire. Mais Dumbledore le coupa dans son élan. « Tom Riddle par contre était tout à fait capable d'amour. » Cette fois-ci le Survivant le regardait avec curiosité et incompréhension, pourquoi le directeur lui disait-il cela ?

« Je… ne comprends pas, monsieur. » finit-il par dire.

Le vieil homme soupira. « Je veux que tu vois ces souvenirs. Tu comprendras mieux en regardant. » L'ancien désigna la pensine de sa main ridée.

L'adolescent avança lentement, intrigué par ce qu'il allait découvrir et habitué au mystère que laissait toujours planer l'homme. Il plongea la tête dans la vasque et atterrit dans ce qui semblait être un couloir de Poudlard, mais… différent ?

 _Son regard se posa sur une adolescente aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux d'un bleu presque turquoise. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en se dirigeant vers les donjons. Le souvenir devait lui appartenir, pensa Harry avant de l'observer plus en détail. Elle avait une peau pâle, un visage fin et aristocratique, sa démarche était souple et gracieuse… Une Sang pur devina Harry avant de remarquer l'uniforme qu'elle portait, une serdaigle._

 _Son investigation fut coupée lorsqu'un bras tira la jeune fille dans une alcôve avec un petit cri de surprise. Le griffondor s'approcha et aperçut un garçon en train d'embrasser langoureusement la demoiselle… La sensualité et la décadence qui émergeaient du baiser firent rougir le voyeur. Mais il se reprit bien vite quand le garçon se recula et qu'il pu le détailler. Un uniforme de serpentard, une peau lisse et blanche, un visage angulaire, des cheveux légèrement bouclés et des yeux d'un bleu pâle… Tom Riddle ! L'adolescent était Tom Riddle !... Mais il semblait si différent du souvenir du journal… Il souriait mais pas le sourire cruel qu'il lui avait donné en le regardant mourir… non son sourire était charmeur et (voyait-il bien ?) sincère._

 _« Marvolo ! » S'exclama la serdaigle avec une moue boudeuse que son petit ami regardait avec envie. « Arrête de me faire peur comme ça ! »_

 _Le jeune homme sourit simplement. « Mais Veronica, comment puis-je m'empêcher de t'embrasser lorsque je croise ma sublime petite amie… » Déclara-t-il suavement avant de l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser. La jeune fille se recula, à bout de souffle et le rouge aux joues « Je vais être en retard par ta faute ». Le garçon ricana en la serrant dans ses bras « Tu connais tous les raccourcis et passages secrets du château, tu seras dans ta classe en moins de cinq minutes »._

 _La fille fit la moue « Bien sûr que je connais les passages secrets, mais je n'ai pas envie de les prendre aujourd'hui. » Et elle s'avança pour l'embrasser avant de le repousser, un sourire mutin collé aux lèvres. « A ce soir Marvolo » Elle parti, abandonnant un Tom Riddle boudeur de l'autre côté de l'alcôve._

 _Le souvenir se dissipa pour laisser place à un autre. La serdaigle était toujours là, assise cette fois-ci à une table de la bibliothèque en train d'étudier. Le raclement d'une chaise à ses côtés lui fit relever la tête de ses bouquins et ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer en voyant le futur psychopathe « Marvolo ! » Chuchota-t-elle « Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas »_

 _« Comme si j'allais te laisser seule » murmura le brun en retour en lui caressant doucement la joue. « J'ai croisé le professeur Slughorn en venant ici… il m'a entraîné sur une discussion à propos de son Club et de la fête qu'il organisait » grimaça-t-il._

 _« Il m'a fait la même proposition » sourit la brune en laissant échapper un petit rire._

 _L'adolescent la toisa de son regard pénétrant, puis il se leva et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de s'incliner légèrement. « Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma compagne lors de cette fête, Lady Viperian ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur._

 _La jolie brune rosit légèrement avant d'acquiescer._

La scène changea de nouveau et plusieurs souvenirs de moments heureux entre la serdaigle et le serpentard s'enchaînèrent. Le Bal de Slughorn, leurs petites réunions, leurs rencontres dans les couloirs, leurs sorties en amoureux… Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, Tom Riddle lui semblait si humain par rapport à Voldemort !

A un moment, les souvenirs commencèrent à changer, Veronica se sentait mal mais ne le dit pas à son fiancé.

 _L'infirmerie de Poudlard n'avait pas changé en cinquante ans, songea Harry avec le dépit de celui qui s'y retrouvait toujours. Veronica était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, le visage pâle tandis que l'infirmière de l'époque lui lançait divers sorts de diagnostic. L'infirmière pâlit en voyant quelque chose s'inscrire sur son parchemin._

 _« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » S'inquiéta l'adolescente._

 _« Je…je suis désolée… » Commença à pleurer l'infirmière « Tu… Tu as un cancer magique. »_

 _Le visage de l'adolescente se tordit dans la réalisation. « Combien de temps j'ai avant... » Elle déglutit difficilement « avant de mourir ? »_

 _Harry fut frappé d'horreur en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. L'infirmière ferma les yeux avant de murmurer tristement son verdict « Je dirais quelques mois… Maximum un an »_

 _Veronica se mit à pleurer, recroquevillée en boule sur son lit blanc. Harry s'approcha, il voulait tellement la rassurer, lui dire que ça allait aller… La jeune fille finit par relever le regard, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, et déclara à l'infirmière « Personne ne doit le savoir ! Marvolo… non il ne doit pas le savoir… » Et elle recommença à pleurer, pleurer pour sa vie trop courte, pleurer parce qu'elle allait abandonner Marvolo._

 _Le souvenir changea une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci Harry reconnu la salle commune des Serpentards. Le futur Lord Noir était assit dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu, entouré de ce que Harry devina être ses disciples qui à l'époque étaient encore les chevaliers de Walpurgis. Veronica était à l'entrée de la pièce, le visage dur et sans émotions. Elle s'approcha de Riddle._

 _« Je dois te parler Tom. » déclara-t-elle. Le sorcier sembla surprit « Tu ne m'appelles plus Marvolo ? » demanda-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas. Il rejeta d'un geste ses disciples qui retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs._

 _Tom Riddle resta assis avec une grâce décontractée dans son fauteuil. « Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalamment. Les yeux presque clos mais la fixant toujours._

 _Harry vit la brune prendre une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit, déterminée. « Je te quitte » Dit-elle froidement bien que l'observateur pouvait la voir trembler légèrement. Riddle ouvrit les yeux brusquement « Qu'as-tu dit ? » Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, et Harry aurait ri de son expression si la scène n'était pas si tragique. « Tu me quittes ? Pourquoi ? » Sa voix se cassa presque sur la fin._

 _Veronica ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Vu de l'extérieur on pouvait la croire en colère, mais Harry savait grâce à la scène précédente qu'elle essayait d'être forte et de ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et commença à la jouer serpentard, sa voix tenait un bord vicieux et dure, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle pleurait de douleur._

 _« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester avec toi pour toujours ? Il n'y a pas de Happy End dans la vie, les gens changent, ils ne restent pas ensemble. Tu croyais que je pouvais aimer un Mage Noir ? Que tu seras assez puissant pour changer les choses ? Mais Tom tu n'es qu'un vulgaire sang-mêlé ! » Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes à ses derniers mots. Et Harry comprit. Il comprit qu'elle voulait lui faire mal et que le meilleur moyen de le faire était de le rabaisser._

 _Tom l'observait, la rage l'aveuglait, pensa Harry, sinon il aurait vu les larmes dans ses yeux, sinon il aurait remarqué qu'elle mentait. Il ne cria pas, mais son calme n'en était qu'était que plus menaçant. « Part. Ne reviens plus ici »_

 _Veronica se retourna, une larme unique roula sur sa joue._

Les souvenirs suivants montraient la froide indifférence de Tom Riddle à l'égard de son ex, les coups bas de ses disciples envers elle. Les larmes coulaient des yeux d'Harry alors qu'il visionnait ce qu'avait été la fin d'année de Veronica. Le pire était qu'il voyait son état se dégrader, des cernes sombres apparaissaient sous ses yeux, ses joues se creusaient, son corps s'amaigrissait… Mais elle faisait tout pour que personne ne le découvre, utilisant glamour sur glamour pour dissimuler son état déplorable.

 _Veronica était assise dans une alcôve, la respiration sifflante et hachée, les yeux agrandis par la douleur. Une quinte de toux la prit, et sa main fut couverte de rouge. Elle se sentait si faible, si impuissante… incapable de se battre contre la maladie._

 _Des pas retentirent dans un couloir adjacent mais elle n'avait pas la force de lancer un sort de silence sur elle-même. Les pas s'arrêtèrent quelques instants avant de se diriger vers elle. Harry vit apparaître à l'entrée de l'alcôve un jeune Albus Dumbledore qui observait son élève avec inquiétude tout en s'accroupissant à ses côtés._

 _« Miss Viperian… ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous a-t-on attaqué ? » Questionna-t-il rapidement. La fille secoua légèrement la tête, la vue trouble._

 _« Ça va… passer…ne vous… inquiétez…pas » siffla-t-elle douloureusement_

 _« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie » décida l'adulte._

Dumbledore apprit à ce moment là la maladie de son élève et s'appliqua à l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il réussit même à la convaincre de sauvegarder ses souvenirs. Harry assista au reste de la vie de la Serdaigle et même à sa mort vu du point de vue du directeur, puis à la lecture de son testament et à l'horreur qui se lisait sur le visage pâle de Riddle.

L'adolescent sortit de la pensine, pâle et tremblant, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Le professeur lui tendit une fiole de potion calmante qu'il avala précipitamment. Il sentit avec soulagement son corps se détendre.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait voir tout cela, monsieur ? »

Le directeur soupira « Je voulais te montrer que Tom n'était pas mauvais au début. Avec le problème de Grindelwald j'ai cru que comme il était plus sensible à la magie noire il était le Mal. Je me suis trompé comme je me suis trompé sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer. Tu as pu le voir il aimait miss Viperian plus que tout. Lors de leur rupture il a commencé à se perdre dans la colère, mais à la fin de l'année il avait l'air décidé, je pense qu'il voulait la reconquérir, il n'aurait pas abandonné si facilement. » Harry acquiesça, ce n'était pas le genre de Riddle ni de Voldemort d'abandonner sans combattre. Dumbledore continua « Sa mort a détruit Tom… Quand je l'ai revu deux ans plus tard il avait changé, son aura suintait la magie noire… Je crois…je suis même sûr qu'il a essayé de la ressusciter. Il a toujours été obsédé par l'immortalité et… je crois qu'il a perdu sa santé mentale et son humanité dans sa recherche de vie éternelle. »

Le silence dura de longues minutes avant qu'Harry ne décide de prendre la parole « D'après ce que j'ai vu, je pense… Je pense que vous avez raison… Marvolo Riddle n'aurait jamais anéanti les sorciers sauf s'il avait perdu sa santé mentale. »

Le vieillard acquiesça solennellement.

* * *

Un an plus tard ce qui fut ensuite renommé la Bataille de Poudlard eut lieu. Harry se laissa tuer par Voldemort pour détruire le horcruxe en lui. Le décor immaculé de la Gare de King Cross l'accueilli.

« Tu n'es pas mort. Du moins pas encore » lui expliqua une voix féminine qu'il reconnu des souvenirs qu'il avait autrefois visionné.

« Veronica Viperian » murmura-t-il en se retournant.

La brune, vêtu d'une robe aussi blanche que le lieu, lui sourit doucement. Le jeune homme murmura gêné « Euh… Qu'est que vous voulez dire par pas encore mort ? »

Son regard se fit lointain, se posa sur un banc et la créature qui se cachait en dessous. « Tu as encore la possibilité de revenir, ce n'est pas toi qui est mort… enfin pas vraiment. » Elle se dirigea vers la créature et la prit dans ses bras fins. On aurait dit la même chose à forme humanoïde qu'était Voldemort avant sa résurrection. Elle le câlina quelques instants tendrement avant de l'installer sur le banc. Elle se retourna vers lui la voix claire.

« Alors vas-tu passer de l'autre côté ? Où vas-tu suivre ton destin et me rendre l'homme de ma vie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle véritablement curieuse. Il réfléchit quelques instants… Voulait-il traverser pour rejoindre sa famille et enfin connaître ses parents même si c'était dans la mort ? Où allait-il continuer à se battre pour le monde sorcier et voir ses amis et ceux qu'il aimait mourir et l'abandonner ?

« Je vais me battre » déclara l'Elu. La fille lui sourit en retour. « Comment je me réveille ? »

Elle l'approcha et lui susurra à l'oreille « Tu le sais au fond de toi, il suffit juste de se réveiller » Elle se recula et alors qu'il se sentait revenir dans son corps il l'entendit murmurer « Merci Harry Potter, que la Magie guide tes pas »

* * *

Lord Voldemort, dans son apparence serpentine était de nouveau face à son ennemi Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Encore-Refusé-De-Mourir et était revenu à la vie après s'être reçu son Avada. Le duel était épique pour le reste des sorciers assemblé qui voyait les deux plus puissants sorciers du moment s'affronter à coup d'informulés et de magie sans baguette. Les sorts se croisaient, se rencontraient, s'annulaient. Les deux adversaires étaient couverts de blessures et de sang. Le Lord perdit patience et hurla son sort « Avada Kedavra ! » contré aussitôt par un simple experliarmus. Les deux lumières verte et rouge se rencontrèrent et s'affrontèrent un long moment. Puis le vert commença à perdre du chemin, repoussé par le rouge qui brillait en s'intensifiant. Les deux sorciers luttaient, puisant toute leur magie dans cet ultime sort. La baguette de sureau refusa d'obéir à son porteur qui attaquait son propriétaire légitime. Le Lord avait beau mettre toute sa magie dans son sort, la baguette récalcitrante refusait de coopérer. Le rouge gagna sur le vert, les deux sorts rencontrèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fut propulsé en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux alors que son corps se désagrégeait ce ne fut pas la rage et la folie que vit Harry, non, ce fut la gratitude et la tristesse. Un léger murmure s'échappa de la bouche sans lèvres « Merci » Et le corps disparût en poussière.

* * *

On compta les morts et on les pleura. On leur offrir une sépulture, un lieu de repos éternel. Quand Harry annonça qu'il voulait ériger une tombe pour Tom Riddle on le prit pour un fou, alors il expliqua :

« Je suis peut-être un fou, mais Tom Marvolo Riddle n'était pas destiné à commettre tous ces crimes. Lord Voldemort et Tom Riddle sont deux personnes totalement différentes. Voldemort était incapable de compassion et d'amour mais Tom Riddle était juste un homme devenu fou par amour et qui s'est perdu en chemin. »

Il fini par avoir gain de cause et une tombe noire fut érigé à côté d'une tombe blanche en dessous du Saule Cogneur, les épitaphes calligraphiées disant :

 _« Tom Marvolo Riddle 31 décembre 1926 – 2 mai 1998_

 _A l'homme qui aima jusqu'à la folie et qui n'a jamais cessé de penser à son amour »_

 _« Veronica Viperian 11 avril 1927 – 26 août 1944_

 _A la femme qui réussit à ensoleiller le plus sombre des cœurs »_

Chaque jour un lys blanc pouvait être vu déposé sur les tombes par le héros du monde sorcier qui regrettait que personne n'ai jamais aidé Tom Riddle lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Il respecta leur mémoire et apprit à ses élèves, lorsqu'il devint directeur, la véritable histoire derrière la guerre entre la Lumière et l'Obscurité.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc d'une gare qu'il se rappela être King Cross. Il s'assit lentement, retrouvant la sensation d'avoir des membres… Son regard fut attiré par ses mains, des mains blanches et fines mais plus squelettiques et monstrueusement longues. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait de nouveau son ancien corps et qu'il n'avait plus cette apparence monstrueuse qui l'horrifiait. Les larmes s'écoulèrent d'autant plus quand il se rappela l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait, le monstre sans âme qu'il était devenu. Il se lamenta de longues minutes sur sa vie, le massacre qu'il avait commis, son erreur avec sa quête inutile de l'immortalité. Ses larmes se tarirent et il releva enfin le regard pour observer les alentours. Oui il était bien dans King Cross, trop propre et trop blanc mais c'était bel et bien la gare. Une silhouette sur un banc attira son regard. De dos il ne pouvait voir qu'une chevelure noire tombant en cascade sur une silhouette féminine. Il s'approcha à pas lent, tourna autour du banc et… se stoppa les yeux écarquillés. La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire léger et joyeux, raisonnant merveilleusement à ses oreilles avant de se lever d'un bond pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser passionnément. Bien trop vite à son goût elle se recula.

« Je t'ai attendu longtemps tu sais ? »

Il hocha la tête machinalement, parcourant du regard son corps, son visage, tout cet être qui lui avait tant manqué. Sa voix était légèrement rauque quand il répondit « J'ai voulu te faire revenir »

Sa voix chantante lui répondit « Je sais » Il ne pu s'en empêcher il la tira dans ses bras et l'embrassa à lui en couper le souffle, puis il posa son visage dans la chevelure sombre, respirant son odeur d'agrume.

Elle se recula à son déplaisir et lui prit la main avant de le tirer il ne savait où. Elle se retourna vers lui, un air mutin sur son visage d'ange et la voix taquine « Il est temps pour notre grande aventure, non ? »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Une petite histoire écrite dans un moment où je voulais écrire du drame. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Parce que pour une fois Tom avait une raison de devenir un monstre et qu'il pouvait aimait. Parce que l'on peut devenir fou d'amour.


End file.
